The present invention relates to an organizing system for hunting safety and more particularly pertains to identifying areas where hunters are located in order to alert others of their location.
Hunting is a very popular activity in North America and throughout the world. Hunting does present many dangers, particularly when numerous hunters are in one area. This often results in the hunters being accidentally shot or having near misses. Most of the hunters do not know where the other hunters are located and also have difficulty seeing them due to the camouflage attire that is typically worn. Additionally, when a large hunting party is out in one area, and at the end of the hunting trip, it is often difficult to determine if the entire party has returned from the area that was being hunted.
The present invention attempts to solve these problems by providing an organizing system that will alert other hunters as to the exact location of other hunters in a particular area while at the same time enabling other hunters to know whether or not a particular hunter is out in the area at a particular time.
The use of hunting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of aiding those who are hunting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, these patents do not describe an organizing system for hunting safety for identifying areas where hunters are located in order to alert others of their location.
In this respect, the organizing system for hunting safety according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of identifying areas where hunters are located in order to alert others of their location.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved organizing system for hunting safety which can be used for identifying areas where hunters are located in order to alert others of their location. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.